klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vakama
Vakama - Ta-Matorański Mistrz Masek, który stał się Toa Metru Ognia i krótko Toa Hordika Ognia. Później stał się jednym z Turaga Mata Nui razem z innymi Toa Metru, a potem jednym z siedmiu Turaga Metru Nui. Charakterystyka Vakama lubił swoje życie jako Mistrza Masek i był niezwykle doświadczony w swoim fachu. Zostawszy Toa Metru, Vakama nie widział siebie w roli bohatera. Tęsknił za swym dawnym życiem i czasami, w których tworzył maski dla innych. Jego niepewność często była powodem drwin ze strony innych, co tylko zwiększało jego zwątpienia. Po pokonaniu Teridaxa, Vakama przezwyciężył swoje obawy oraz lęki i stał się bardziej arogancki, co poskutkowało schwytaniem Toa przez Visoraki. Jako Toa Hordika, Vakama dał się zawładnąć swojej dzikiej naturze, która w połączeniu z ciągłym obwinianiem o porażki przez resztę drużyny, zwłaszcza przez Matau, spowodowała, że przeszedł na stronę Sidoraka i Roodaki. Matau później zrozumiał, że skrzywdził Vakamę swoim zachowaniem, dlatego podczas ostatecznej bitwy z Visorakami sam próbował przekonać go do powrotu w szeregi bohaterów. Ryzykował własnym życiem, lecz dzięki temu Vakama ponownie stanął po stronie bohaterów. Toa Ognia nauczył się w końcu kontrolować swoje emocje i wykorzystał swoją silną osobowość w konfrontacji z Teridaxem. Po zostaniu Turaga, jego przeszłe doświadczenia dały mu mądrość i wiedzę potrzebną do przewodzenia wiosce Ognia na Mata Nui, gdzie słynął ze swoich ciepłych, motywujących słów. Jako Toa Ognia, Vakama mógł tworzyć, kontrolować i absorbować ciepło oraz płomienie. Po zostaniu Turaga, moce te zostały mocno ograniczone. Maska i uzbrojenie Będąc Matoraninem, Vakama często używał Ognistego Berła do tworzenia Kanohi. Jako Toa, Vakama dzierżył wielki Miotacz Dysków Kanoka, którego mógł używać również jako plecaka odrzutowego. Nosił Kanohi Hunę, Maskę Niewidzialności, która pozwalała mu stać się niewidzialnym. Kiedy stał się Toa Hordika, Miotacz Dysków Vakamy został zastąpiony przez Płomienne Szczypce, mogące przewodzić jego moc żywiołu. Posiadał również Miotacz Rhotuka, który strzelał ognistymi Rhotuka. Po powrocie do dawnej postaci, Vakama odzyskał swój dawny ekwipunek. Turaga Vakama dzierżył małe Ogniste Berło jako swoją Odznakę Urzędu. Nosił Szlachetną Hunę, posiadającą ograniczoną moc niewidzialności. Otrzymał również pięć innych Szlachetnych Kanohi od Toa Mata. Biografia Matoranin thumb|150 px|Vakama jako Matoranin. Vakama był uczniem Mistrza Masek imieniem Nuhrii. Szybko przerósł swojego mentora i założył własną kuźnię w Ta-Metru; pomagało mu tam w pracy kilka Ognistych Dronów. W rezultacie Nuhrii stał się zazdrosny o sukcesy Vakamy. Na krótko przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Vakama otrzymał niespodziewane zlecenie od Turagi Dume, będącego w rzeczywistości Makutą Teridaxem w przebraniu. Fałszywy Dume nakazał mu wykucie Kanohi Vahi, legendarnej Maski Czasu. thumb|left|Toa Lhikan daje Vakamie Kamień Toa. Vakama był w trakcie poszukiwania odpowiednich dysków do stworzenia maski, kiedy Toa Mangai Lhikan, strażnik Metru Nui, wkroczył do jego kuźni i podarował mu Kamień Toa. Niedługo potem zaatakowali ich dwaj Mroczni Łowcy - Nidhiki oraz Krekka. Podczas walki, Nidhiki złapał Vakamę i zawiesił go nad dołem ze stopioną Protodermis. Mimo poddania się Lhikana, Nidhiki zrzucił Vakamę do otworu; Lhikanowi udało się ocalić Matoranina poprzez kopnięcie swojej Deski Lawowej i posłanie ją pod Vakamę, dzięki czemu Matoranin odleciał z pola walki. Po schwytaniu Lhikana przez Mrocznych Łowców, Vakama obwiniał się, że to przez niego Nidhiki i Krekka pojmali Toa Ognia. Później Mistrz Masek oglądał podarowany mu przez Lhikana Kamień Toa, kiedy do jego kuźni wkroczył Dume w towarzystwie robotów Vahki. Vakama schował przed nim Kamień, a kiedy Turaga opuścił pomieszczenie, Matoranin wyruszył do Wielkiej Świątyni, gdzie spotkał pięciu innych Matoran: Nokamę z Ga-Metru, Matau z Le-Metru, Nuju z Ko-Metru, Onewę z Po-Metru i Whenuę z Onu-Metru. Wszyscy, podobnie jak Vakama, otrzymali wcześniej Kamienie Toa od Lhikana. Po umieszczeniu Kamieni w Suvie, uwolniła się ogromna energia, która przemieniła szóstkę Matoran w Toa. Toa Metru thumb|150 px|Vakama jako Toa Metru. Vakama wziął swoją Broń Toa z sekretnego pomieszczenia wewnątrz Suvy, podobnie jak pozostali. Toa Ognia wybrał dla siebie ulepszony Miotacz Kanoka, broń, która przypominała mu o jego życiu jako Matoranin, które wspominał bardzo pozytywnie. Wybór ten został wyśmiany przez Matau, który uważał miotacz za wielką zabawkę Matoran. thumb|left|150 px|Wizja Vakamy. Niedługo potem Vakama miał wizję, w której ujrzał Metru Nui zniszczone przez Morbuzakha, inteligencją, złowieszczą roślinę, która niedawno pojawiła się mieście. Potem ujrzał metropolię odbudowaną po tym, jak Wielkie Dyski przeleciały nad nim i zabiły Morzubakha. Poznał imiona sześciu Matoran znających położenie Wielkich Dysków. Byli to: Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm, Ehrye i jego dawny mentor, Nuhrii. Mimo powątpiewania w wizję Vakamy przez niektórych Toa, Nokama upierała się, że jest to przepowiednia od Wielkiego Ducha, i że dzięki Wielkim Dyskom będą mogli pokonać Morbuzakha, udowadniając tym samym, że są godni nosić imię Toa. Toa Metru rozdzielili się, by odnaleźć sześciu Matoran. Poszukiwania Wielkich Dysków thumb|220 px|Morbuzakh. Vakama wyruszył do Ta-Metru, gdzie natknął się pnącza Morbuzakha próbujące przewrócić kadź ze stopioną Protodermis. Toa Ognia udało się powstrzymać roślinę dzięki dwóm zamrażającym Kanoka. Wtedy też zauważył, że Morbuzakh jest wrażliwy na niskie temperatury. Vakama dowiedział się od kontrolera wagonów z Protodermis, Kapury, że czworonożna istota zniszczyła urządzenia kontrolujące, co pozwoliło Morbuzakhowi złapanie zbiorników Protodermis. Kiedy Vakama zapytał się o Nuhriiego, Kapura powiedział mu, że Matoranin poszedł szukać zrobionej przez siebie maski Kanohi, którą wcześniej uznał za wadliwą i porzucił na złomowisku. Podążając za śladem Nuhriiego, Vakama dotarł na złomowisko i odnalazł poszukiwaną przez dawnego mentora maskę, była ona jednak zbyt uszkodzona, by można było ją naprawić. Kalama, miejscowy pracownik, pokazał Toa tabliczkę, którą upuścił Nuhrii po zobaczeniu zniszczonej maski. Na tabliczce zapisana była oferta wyjawienia sekretu tworzenia Kanohi z Wielkich Dysków w zamian za przyjście do opuszczonego domu Mistrza Masek. Doznawszy kolejnej wizji, w której ujrzał Nuhriiego w niebezpieczeństwie, Vakama popędził do owego domu, który znajdował się na terenie całkowicie opanowanym przez Morbuzakha. Na miejscu, Toa znalazł Matoranina przysypanego głazami i uwolnił go. Nagle dwójka została zaatakowana przez Morbuzakha, który owinął swoje pnącza wokół Toa. Nuhrii użył wtedy powiększającego dysku Kanoka, który powiększył pnącza rośliny, by Vakama mógł się z nich łatwiej wydostać. Vakama i Nuhrii szybko przedostali się do Wielkiej Świątyni. Tam, wraz z pozostałą piątką Matoran, Toa Metru zaczęli dyskutować i doszli do wniosku, że to Ahkmou zdradził Matoran i zastawił na nich pułapki. Onewa chciał dać mu nauczkę, jednak Vakama go powstrzymał. Toa rozdzielili się na grupy, a Nuhrii zaprowadził Onewę i Vakamę do miejsca, w którym znajdował się Wielki Dysk Ognia. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Nidhiki uwięził Toa w szybie prowadzącym do pieca, jednak Vakama wchłonął całe ciepło, ratując ich. Znalazłszy Matoran, Toa kontynuowali poszukiwania, aż dotarli do Ognistych Dołów. Vakama i Nuhrii zeszli w dół, podczas gdy Onewa odwrócił uwagę Vahki strzegących tego miejsca. Później zostali zaatakowani przez Morbuzakha, ale udało im się uciec dzięki użyciu miotacza Vakamy. W Po-Metru, spotkali Tunelowca chcącego ich zaatakować, ale Vakama zmienił go w szkło, a ten zmienił się w piasek. Onewa wyciągnął Wielki Dysk ze środka rzeźby i drużyna spotkała się pozostałymi, by by przedyskutować, w jaki sposób Wielkie Dyski mogą pokonać Morbuzakha. Po odkryciu królewskiego korzenia w Wielkim Piecu, Toa i Matoranie natychmiast tam wyruszyli. Wewnątrz Wielkiego Pieca, Toa zmierzyli się z Morbuzakhiem. Z pomocą Matoran połączonych w Matoran Nui, Toa Metru pokonali niebezpieczną roślinę. Archiwa Toa zmierzyli do Koloseum, by pokazać Wielkie Dyski Turadze Dume, lecz na swojej drodze spotkali archiwistę imieniem Nuparu, który powiedział im, że w Archiwaach nastąpił wyciek wody ze Srebrnego Morza. Toa postanowili zająć się tym problemem. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zaatakowała ich Krahka, zmiennokształtna Rahi, mogącą również kopiować moce żywiołów innych istot. Krahka pozbawiła Vakamę przytomności, pokonując go jako Nokama, a kiedy ten się ocknął, zobaczył prawdziwą Nokamę i zaatakował ją, myśląc, że jest ona zdrajczynią. Niedługo potem zjawił się Onewa i zaczął bronić Nokamy, atakując Vakamę, gdyż również myślał, że jest on zdrajcą. Ostatecznie, na miejsce przybyli Nuju oraz Matau i powstrzymali przyjaciół przed walką. Wtedy pojawiła się Krahka w postaci Whenuy i chciała zmusić Toa do opuszczenia Archiwów. Ci jednak odmówili i kontynuowali swoją podróż przez podziemne tunele. Po przebyciu złowrogiej przepaści, Whenua wraz z towarzyszami wszedł do ciemnego tunelu. We wszechobecnej ciemności, Toa byli jeden po drugim łapani przez Rahkshi, aż pozostali tylko Nokama i Whenua. Wtedy Toa Ziemi ujawnił swoją tożsamość - w rzeczywistości był poszukiwaną przez nich Krakhą, po czym pozostawił Nokamę samą w walce z trzema Rahskhi. Tej jednak udało się pokonać przeciwników i wkrótce potem odnalazła i uwolniła swoich towarzyszy. Znowu razem, Toa Metru postanowili odnaleźć prawdziwego Whenuę. W jednym z wielu krętych tuneli, piątka została otoczona przez Lawowe Węgorze. Vakama zapewnił ich, że Rahi nic im nie zrobią, jeśli nie będą wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Jakby w odpowiedzi, tunelem wstrząsnęło. W samoobronie, Węgorze zaczęły się rozgrzewać i wydzielać ciepło. Toa zdążyli złapać się rur Protodermis, zanim podłoże się stopiło. Pod sobą, odkryli ogromnego Rahi biegającego tam i z powrotem, zdenerwowanego. Później mieli odkryć, że nazywa się Tahtorak. Nuju zapuścił się na zwiad i odkrył kryjówkę Krahki, gdzie wisząc na suficie, znajdował się zaginiony Whenua. Krahka, pod postacią Nokamy, nakryła szpiegującego Nuju i uwięziła w kamiennej bryle. Wyczuwając zagrożenie, reszta drużyny zastawiła pułapkę na Rahi, która rzeczywiście wróciła jako Toa Lodu. Toa Metru udało się nakłonić Krahkę, by przybrała prawdziwą postać, ale udało jej się uciec w formie Węgorza Lawowego. Toa zaczęli drążyć wielki tunel na powierzchnie i jednocześnie generować ogromny hałas, aby ponownie zwrócić uwagę Rahi. Krahka, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami przybyła, pod postacią dymnego stworzenia i zabrała Toa Metru do swojej kryjówki. Tam, ujawniła swoją inteligencję i chęć władania Metru Nui. Toa uwolnili swoich dwóch przyjaciół i razem stanęli do walki. Rahi zmieniła się w kombinację wszystkich sześciu wojowników, by uzyskać całą ich moc. Była jednak zdezorientowana, przez nachodzenie na siebie sześciu umysłów i różnych sposobów myślenia, jednakże wciąż zdolna od walki. Nokama spróbowała przechytrzyć prosty rozum Rahi i stwierdziła, że jeśli nadal będzie zagrażała Metru Nui, wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta uciekną i nie będzie ona miała kim władać. Toa Metru w końcu pokonali Krahkę, jednak udało jej się uciec pod postacią Lawowego Węgorza. Vakama mógł ją zatrzymać, ale tego nie zrobił. Wiedział, że broniła ona tylko swojego domu i starał się nie zadręczać myślami o możliwej zemście. Drużyna w końcu załatała pęknięcie i wróciła na powierzchnię. Wielki Kataklizm thumb|200 px|Vakama z dwoma Wielkimi Dyskami. Pokonawszy Krahkę, Toa wyruszyli do Koloseum, gdzie zostali oskarżeni przez Turagę Dume o spowodowanie zniknięcia Toa Lhikana. Nuju, Onua i Whenua zostali szybko pojmani, jednak Matau, Nokamie i Vakamie udało się uciec. Udali się do Ga-Metru, gdzie zaatakował ich Vahki Bordakh. Nokama, porażona mocą Buławy Lojalności, zrzuciła Vakamę z dachu wieżowca. Vakama odkrył wtedy, że jego Miotacz Kanoka może posłużyć również jako plecak odrzutowy i użył go, by wzbić się w powietrze. Nokama, wciąż pod kontrolą buławy Bordakha, chciała zaatakować Matau, ale została odepchnięta na skraj dachu. Uratował ją Vakama, a moc buławy wreszcie zanikła i Nokama wróciła do normy. Toa uciekli do Ta-Metru wewnątrz Sterowca. Po walce z Vahki Nuurakhiem i Nidhikim oraz Krekką, Vakama znów doznał wizji, w której Lhikan i Dume oskarżali go o spowodowanie zniszczenia. Kiedy się ocknął, trójka Toa stoczyła bój z Tahtorakiem, zbudzonym podczas wcześniejszej walki Toa z Krahką. Pokonali go używając osłabionych Dysków i zrzucili Tahtoraka w głębiny Metru Nui. Widząc na niebie Gwiazdę Opiekuńczą Lhikana zmierzającą ku Po-Metru, Toa zdecydowali się tam wyruszyć, licząc na znalezienie tam Toa Ognia. Wtargnęli na pokład Transportera Vahki, gdzie Vakama miał kolejną wizję. Ujrzał w niej Matoran z Metru Nui uwięzionych w Sferach Matoran. Takie same znajdowały się w Transporterze, którym podróżowali, były jednak puste. Podczas eksperymentowania z Wielkimi Dyskami, Vakamie udało się połączyć trzy z nich w jedno. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, ponownie zaatakowali ich Nidhiki i Krekka, lecz byli zmuszeni do ucieczki, kiedy nadciągnęło stado Kikanalo. Wtedy Nokama odkryła moc swojej Kanohi Rau, Maski Tłumaczenia, i przekonała przywódcę stada, by zaprowadził ich do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywany był Toa Lhikan. Kikanalo zaprowadziły trójkę wojowników do Doliny Długich Szeptów. Tam drużyna odkryła więzienie strzeżone przez ogromny oddział Vahki Zadakhów. Dzięki mocy Kanohi Mahiki Matau i pomocy Kikanalo, Toa udało się zniszczyć Vahki, przechytrzyć Nidhikiego i Krekkę oraz wkroczyć do tunelu prowadzącego do więzienia. Tam, trójka spotkała pozostałych Toa Metru oraz tajemniczego Turagę, który ujawnił się jako Turaga Lhikan. Toa odkryli Sferę Matoran z Turagą Dume w środku i uświadomili sobie, że ten, którego spotkali w Koloseum, nie był prawdziwym Turagą Dume. Po walce z Rorzakhami i Rahi Lohrakami, Toa uciekli w Transporterze Vahki i zmierzyli do Koloseum. Niestety, przybyli za późno, by uratować Matoran, którzy zostali uwięzieni w Sferach Matoran przez Vahki. "Turaga Dume" ujawnił się jako Teridax, na krótko przed tym, jak Mata Nui, zarażony wirusem Makuty, zapadł w sen i rozpętał się Wielki Kataklizm. Gdy Teridax przybierał nową formę, Toa załadowali kilka Sfer Matoran na swój pojazd i uciekli z miasta, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Bariery, po drodze walcząc z Nidhikim i Krekką. Onewa użył wtedy swojej Kanohi Komau i posłał Mrocznych Łowców w wir Cienia Makuty, gdzie ich ciała, podobnie jak ciało Rahi Nivawka, zostały wchłonięte przez Teridaxa. Podczas podróży, Vakama połączył wszystkie Wielkie Dyski i stworzył z nich Kanohi Vahi. thumb|left|230px|Vakama używa mocy Czasu przeciwko Teridaxowi. Makuta, przybrawszy nową formę i zaatakował Toa filarami płynnej Protodermis, przez co Toa wypuścili niektóre Sfery, a te wpadły do Srebrnego Morza. Vakama został uniesiony w powietrze dzięki mocy Kanohi Matatu Nuju i stanął twarzą w twarz z Teridaxem. Założył Kanohi Vahi i użył mocy Czasu przeciwko Makucie. Jednakże, nie był w stanie w pełni jej kontrolować i tylko spowolnił obu z nich. Turaga Lhikan poświęcił się, osłaniając Vakamę przed atakiem Mrocznej Ręki swoją tarczą i przyjmując cios na siebie. Siła uderzenia była zabójcza dla Turagi, a Vahi spadła z twarzy Vakamy do morza. Teridax, uwolniony spod wpływu Kanohi, skoczył za nią, podczas gdy Lhikan przemówił do Vakamy, oddając mu swoją Szlachetną Hau. Niedługo potem wyzionął ducha. Zasmucony, Vakama odkrył wreszcie moc swojej maski, Kanohi Huny - niewidzialność, po czym ruszył do ponownego starcia z Teridaxem. Makuta miał przywdziać Vahi, gdy pojawił się Toa Ognia. Szybko wystrzelił z Miotacza Kanoka i wrzucił maskę do wody, po raz kolejny. Wściekły, Teridax znowu zaatakował Vakamę Ręką Cienia. Podczas walki, maska Vakamy znacznie utrudniła działanie jego przeciwnikowi, który po prostu nie mógł go znaleźć. Toa kilkukrotnie oszukał Makutę, aż w końcu się ujawnił, stając pod ogromnym murem Wielkiej Bariery. Teridax po raz kolejny zaatakował ręką cienia, ale Vakama odskoczył, podczas gdy Makuta nie mogący znieść ciężaru Bariery, został do niej brutalnie przyciągnięty. Osłabiony, powiedział Vakamie, że nie może pokonać go sam, skoro nawet Toa Lhikanowi się to nie udało. Ale właśnie w tej chwili przybyli pozostali Toa Metru i oznajmili, że Vakama nie jest sam. Następnie połączyli swoje moce i uwięzili Makutę w Pieczęci Toa. Drużyna odetchnęła z ulgą, ale poczuli także smutek, gdy Gwiazda Opiekuńcza Lhikana rozdzieliła się na sześć kolejnych. Było to ostatecznym dowodem ich przemiany w bohaterów. Wrócili do Transportera Vahki, gdzie znajdowały się Kapsuły Matoran, oczekując na przeniesienie. Udali się do ogromnej szczeliny w Wielkiej Barierze, a Vakama ochrzcił ich pojazd Lhikan, ku pamięci zmarłego obrońcy Metru Nui. Następnie Toa opuścili Metru Nui w poszukiwaniu nowego domu dla Matoran. Przedzierając się przez Wielką Barierę, Toa odnaleźli Onu-Matoranina i byłego Archiwistę, Mavraha, który ukrył się w tunelu razem z liczną grupą starożytnych morskich Rahi i kilkoma Kralhi. Toa próbowali wyjaśnić Matoraninowi, że Metru Nui zostało zniszczone, i że nie miał powodu, by brać ich za wrogów, ten jednak im nie wierzył, co zaowocowało kolejną walką. Po zmierzeniu się z Kralhi, zbłąkanymi Vahki Vorzakhiami i starożytnymi Rahi, Toa udało się powrócić na pokład swojego statku. Podczas walki, Mavrah został przypadkowo zabity przez swoje Rahi, a jedna ze Sfer Matoran, w której uwięziony był Ahkmou, wypadła za burtę i wpadła do morza. Grupa szybko wydostała się na powierzchnię Aqua Magna i odkryła wyspę Mata Nui. Labirynt Cieni Podczas eksploracji wyspy, Onewa odnalazł sieć podziemnych tunelów prowadzących do Metru Nui. Zebrał pozostałych Toa Metru, a następnie cała drużyna ruszyła nieznanym tunelem z powrotem ku Mieście Legend, by uratować pozostałych Matoran. Podczas podróży, zostali zaatakowani przez potwora zwanego Rahi Nui. Podczas walki, Nokama została zraniona i zakażona jadem z żądła bestii. Toa Metru liczyli musieli znaleźć antidotum, inaczej Toa Wody umrze. Natknęli się i porozumieli z korzeniami rośliny Karzahni, a ta zawarła z nimi umowę: uleczy Nokamę, tylko jeśli Toa dostarczą jej nieco Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Po tym, jak Karzahni spowolniła działanie trucizny, Toa wyruszyli na poszukiwania cennej cieczy. Udało im się znaleźć basen ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis, ale kiedy próbowali zabrać niewielką ilość substancji, ciecz przyjęła fizyczną formę i stanęła do walki z Toa. Dzięki sprytnej taktyce Vakamy, Toa zmusili mutanta do zniszczenia filarów podtrzymujących sklepienie komnaty, co poskutkowało jej zawaleniem. Kiedy Toa pobrali próbkę substancji, Kratana przyczepiła się do twarzy Onewy, a ten doznał wizji, w której ujrzał Visoraki. Vakama strącił stworzenie z twarzy przyjaciela, a wtedy ten przeprosił Toa Ognia za to, że wcześniej nie wierzył w jego wizję. Potem drużyna dostarczyła Protodermis Karzahni, a ta w pełni uleczyła Nokamę, lecz po wystawieniu na działanie cieczy sama została zniszczona. Pokonawszy Ognistą Istotę, Toa ponownie się zebrali i użyli znalezionych części do zbudowania pojazdu, wykorzystując korzenie Karzahni do utrzymania go na powierzchni wody. Ochrzcili nową łódź Lhikan II i zwodowali. Kiedy dotarli do ruin Le-Metru, odkryli, że całe miasto jest spowite siecią hordy Visoraków, która przejęła kontrolę nad wyspą. Toa zdecydowali wyruszyć do Archiwów, by odbić uśpionych Matoran, lecz po drodze zostali sparaliżowani i schwytani przez Keeleraki. Toa Hordika thumb|150 px|Vakama jako Toa Hordika. Po schwytaniu i uwięzieniu w kokonach na szczycie Koloseum przez Visoraki, jad bestii przemienił ich w Toa Hordika. Zmutowani Toa rozerwali kokony i spadli w przepaść. Roztrzaskaliby się na ziemi, gdyby nie przechwycili ich Rahaga, którzy zostali przemienieni w podobny sposób. Zabrali oni Toa do ruin Ga-Metru, gdzie opowiedzieli im o legendarnym Rahi - Keetongu, znawcy wszelkich trucizn. Wyjaśnili Toa, że jad, którym ich otruto, musiał zostać zneutralizowany, inaczej na zawsze pozostaną Hordika. Toa jednak zdecydowali, że najpierw uratują Matoran, a potem będą martwić się o siebie. Vakama, który był zły na siebie za wprowadzenie przyjaciół w pułapkę, poszedł na długi spacer. Po drodze zaatakowała go zmutowana Muaka. Miotacz Rhotuka Vakamy nie zadziałał, lecz mimo tego, zmutowanemu Toa udało się przestraszyć bestie. Po chwili odnalazł go Norik, przywódca Rahaga, i spróbował przemówić mu do rozsądku. W końcu, Vakama powrócił do towarzyszy. Toa zaczęli poszukiwać części Sterowca, którym mogliby przetransportować uśpionych Matoran na Mata Nui. Na misji zwiadowczej, Vakama, Norik i Onewa obserwowali grupę Roporaków atakującą stado Kikanalo. Rozgniewało Vakamę na tyle, że wystrzelił w pająki swojego Rhotuka. Visoraki jednak zdołały się uwolnić, a Vakama wyruszył za nimi, by z nimi walczyć. Później kontynuował poszukiwania części Sterowca. Udał się wraz z Norikiem do starej odlewni, w poszukiwaniu części. Znalazł tam dysk Toa, niemal identyczny jak jego własny. Tkwił jednak na nim napis "Nuhrii". Po dostaniu się do komnat Toa Lhikana, Vakama znalazł jego dziennik, w którym napisane było, że wojownik początkowo chciał dać Kamienie Toa Matoranom znającym położenie Wielkich Dysków. W ostatnim momencie jednak zmienił zdanie i wtedy na myśl przyszły mu imiona Vakamy i jego przyjaciół. Toa Hordika dowiedział się, że owa zmiana bywa wywołana przez Teridaxa. To odkrycie sprawiło, że Vakama zaczął obwiniać siebie i swoją drużynę o zniszczenie Metru Nui. Toa Hordika brał później udział w szturmie na fortecę przeciwko hordzie Visoraków. Toa udało się pokonać Rahi i przejąć twierdzę, nawet mimo klęski sprzymierzonych z nimi Krahki i Tahtoraka, którzy zginęli w Obszarze Mroku razem z Zivonem. Podczas bitwy, Vakama stał się tak zrozpaczony ich sytuacją, że zaczął wahać się, czy pomagać dalej drużynie. Jakiś czas potem, Onewa i Vakama poszli pomóc Whenule, Nuju, Bomondze i Kualusowi, którzy zostali uwięzieni pod skałami. Po ich uwolnieniu, czwórka Toa i Rahaga spotkali się z Nokamą i Matau, którzy poszli na zwiad. Podczas podróży, Vakama wdał się w kłótnię z Whenuą i o mało nie udusił towarzysza w gniewie; został powstrzymany przez Nuju. Odnalazłszy wszystkie części, Toa zaczęli budowę Sterowca. Nagle Vakama zobaczył Norika i Gaaki otoczonych przez trzy Visoraki. Po uwolnieniu Rahaga, ci powiedzieli mu o Kamieniach Makoki i wysłali go, by odnalazł pierwszy z nich, aby móc zdobyć Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Omijając po drodze Visoraki, Vakama znalazł swój Kamień. Nagle Lawowy Węgorz stopił belkę, na której stał wojownik, a Toa zleciał w dół. W ostatniej chwili ocalił go Onewa swoim Rhotuka. Vakama powiedział towarzyszowi o Kamieniach i wysłał go, by ten odnazł swój. Kiedy wszystkie Kamienie Makoki zostały odnalezione, Toa spotkali się w Wielkiej Świątyni i zdobyli Avohkii. Następnie zaczęli się naradzać, planując ostateczny atak na Koloseum opanowane przez Visoraki i ich króla, Sidoraka. Rozgoryczony Vakama jednak wciąż obwiniał się za porażki zespołu i wkrótce potem opuścił przyjaciół w gniewie. thumb|240px|Vakama spotyka Roodakę. Podczas wędrówki, został złapany przez Visoraki i zabrany do Roodaki, wicekrólowej hordy. Ta zaproponowała mu stanowisko dowódcy Visoraków, a Toa, zdesperowany, zgodził się, widząc w tym jedyną szansę na ocalenie Matoran. Tej samej nocy, Vakama poszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni, w której Rahaga poszukiwali wskazówek dotyczących Keetongu. Schwytał pięciu z nich, a Norika uwięził pod gruzami. Toa Hordika zabrał Rahaga przed oblicze Sidoraka jako dowód swej lojalności. Pozostali Toa Hordika uznali, że najwyższy czas odnaleźć Keetongu. Razem z Norikiem wyruszyli na poszukiwania potężnego Rahi i znaleźli go w Ko-Metru. Następnie przypuścili ostateczny atak na Koloseum. Vakama rozkazał Visorakom zaatakować jego dawnych przyjaciół, kiedy ci odmówili poddania się. Podczas bitwy, Matau wzbił się w powietrze i dotarł na szczyt Koloseum, gdzie zmierzył się z Vakamą. Przegrał pojedynek i cudem udało mu się uratować przed upadkiem w przepaść. Trzymał się jedną ręka krawędzi dachu, cały czas próbując oprzytomnić Toa Ognia. Vakama w końcu przypomniał sobie, kim naprawdę jest i ocalił Matau przed spadnięciem ze szczytu. Rozumiejąc swoje błędy, Toa Ognia postanowił dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół. W międzyczasie Keetongu zmiażdżył Sidoraka, zostawiając Roodakę samą. Ta wtargnęła na pole bitwy na Kahgaraku i obezwładniła Toa Hordika oraz Rahaga. Wtedy zjawił się Vakama wraz z Matau i przekazał królowej Toa Powietrza. Był to jednak podstęp. Na sygnał Matau, wszyscy Toa Hordika, oprócz Vakamy, wystrzelili w Roodakę swoje żywiołowe Rhotuka. Kiedy Vakama przygotowywał ostateczny strzał, Norik próbował go powstrzymać, lecz było już za późno. Ognisty Rhotuka uderzył w pierś Roodaki, trafiając w noszony przez kobietę Kamień Makuty, wyrzeźbiony z tej samej materii, w której Toa Metru uwięzili Teridaxa. Kolejne połączenie ich mocy rozbiło więzienie Makuty, a następnie Mroczna Ręka przeniosła Roodakę w bezpieczne miejsce. Vakama, jako lider Visoraków, nakazał pająkom opuścić miasto, a Keetongu uleczył Toa Hordika, przemieniając ich z powrotem w Toa Metru. Następnie wojownicy załadowali kapsuły z Matoranami na pokład Sterowców i zmierzyli ku wyspie Mata Nui. Odzyskanie Vahi Gdy Toa lecieli ku Mata Nui, Vakama powiedział pozostałym, że musi powrócić po Vahi. Obiecał, że wróci do przyjaciół, a tymczasem kazał im kontynuować podróż. Sam wyskoczył ze Sterowca i wylądował w Srebrnym Morzu. Płynął ku Metru Nui, gdy zauważył Maskę Czasu, częściowo zagrzebaną w piasku na dnie morza. Zobaczył, że Kanohi była uszkodzona i moc Czasu wysączała się do wody i wpływała na wszystko w swoim otoczeniu. Toa załatał pęknięcie na odległość skoncentrowanym promieniem Ognia i podniósł Maskę. Jednak zanim zdołał wrócić, silny strumień wody wyrzucił go wysoko w górę. Toa wylądował na jakichś przybrzeżnych skałach, gdzie nieznana istota wzięła od niego Kanohi. Vakama zemdlał i zsunął się z powrotem do morza. Vakama obudził się i odkrył, że z powrotem stał się Matoraninem. Leżał we własnym łóżku, a Metru Nui znowu nic nie groziło, oprócz Morbuzakha. "Prawdziwi Toa z przepowiedni", czyli Vhisola, Nuhrii, Tehutti, Orkham, Ehrye i Ahkmou zaprowadzili surowy porządek w mieście. Vakama sądził, że to wszystko było winą Vahi, która w jakiś sposób cofnęła i zmieniła czas. Udał się na poszukiwania swoich przyjaciół Toa Metru, ale żaden z nich nic nie pamiętał. Ponadto, okazało się, że Matau zginął w wypadku w Szybie. Vakama, wraz z Nokamą, udał się do kryjówki Teridaxa. Na miejscu do twarzy Vakamy przyczepiła się Kratana, co wcześniej spotkało Onewę. Vakama ujrzał Toa Dźwięku, Krakuę, który powiedział mu, że sześcioro Toa wyruszy na niebezpieczną misję, do straszliwszego miejsca, by sam Toa Dźwięku mógł istnieć. Następnie opisał on przybycie i moce Toa Inika, jako że to o nich chodziło. Jednak zanim Krakua skończył mówić, Kratana została odczepiona od twarzy Vakamy przez nadal żyjącego w tej rzeczywistości Turagę Lhikana. Vakama domyślił się, że coś jest nie tak i wystrzelił Kanoka w głowę Nokamy. Dysk przeszedł przez nią bez problemu i Vakama zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko co go otacza, to iluzja Makuty. Nokama okazała się być Boggarakiem, a Vakama naprawdę był Toa Metru Ognia. Toa i Teridax zawarli krótkoterminowy sojusz i Vakama powiedział Makucie, że Vahi została skradziona. Dwójka wydostała się z kryjówki i znalazła Voporaka strzegącego głównego wejścia do jaskini, jednak nie znaleźli przy nim Vahi. Domyślając się, że teraz to The Shadowed One jest w posiadaniu maski, Toa i Makuta zmierzyli do Wielkiej Świątyni, po drodze dyskutując, dlaczego Teridax wybrał jego drużynę na Toa. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Vakama wkroczył do świątyni, podczas gdy Makuta stał na straży. Tam, Sentrakh, który wyruszył do Metru Nui razem z The Shadowed One, wdał się w walkę z Vakamą, z której tej cudem wyszedł zwycięsko. Nagle, ciało Vakamy zostało unieruchomione przez solidne protodermis wystrzelone przez lidera Mrocznych Łowców. Ten powiedział Vakamie, że on i pozostali Toa zapłacą za zabicie jego ludzi, Nidhikiego i Krekki. Makuta podszedł do niego i powiedział, że odda mu Vakamę w zamian za Kanohi Vahi. The Shadowed One zaś chciał zachować i maskę i Toa, który musiał cierpieć. Wtedy jednak Vakama oznajmił, że to Teridax jest winny śmierci Mrocznych Łowców, czego dowodem było jego obecne ciało, powstałe z połączenia ciał Nidhikiego, Krekki i Nivawka. Rozwścieczony The Shadowed One stoczył bój z Makutą i zapowiedział wojnę. Vakama wykorzystał okazję i uciekł z Vahi, używając swojego Miotacza Kanoka jako plecaka odrzutowego. Lider Łowców użył swojego laserowego wzroku i wystrzelił w plecak Toa, a ten spadł i stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, znajdował się w kryjówce rośliny Karzahni. Ta wyjaśniła, że podczas budowy transportowca przez Toa Metru, jej niewielki pęd wpadł do wody i zdołał odrosnąć, przywracając roślinę do życia. Karzahni wyjaśniła, że zgodziła się współpracować z Makutą i zagrać Morbuzakha w jego iluzji, by uczynić ją bardziej realistyczną. Vakama powiedział, że nie było jego przeznaczeniem stać się Toa i że nie może walczyć z Makutą. Jednak nadal nie wiedział, kto umieścił imiona jego i jego przyjaciół w umyśle Lhikana. Karzahni wyjawiła prawdę. Vakama i pozostali naprawdę mieli przemienić się w Toa. Mata Nui wiedział, że Teridax zmieni ułożenie gwiazd po swoim ataku, więc sam zmienił zapisane w gwiazdach imiona na Matoran znających położenie Wielkich Dysków, a w umyśle Makuty znalazły się prawdziwe imiona. Następnie Teridax sam zaszczepił te imiona w umyśle Lhikana i plan Mata Nui się powiódł. Ponadto, roślina powiedziała, że Mata Nui miał własną organizację, tak jak Makuta swoją, rozmieściła w różnych miejscach imiona Matoran od Wielkich Dysków, dla zmylenia wrogów. Gdy Toa Ognia zapytał skąd Karzahni to wie, roślina wyjawiła, że dawno temu w jaskiniach spotkał ją jeden z członków organizacji Wielkiego Ducha. W tej chwili do groty wszedł Teridax i momentalnie unicestwił roślinę. Vakama uciekł. thumb|220 px|Vakama oddaje swoją Moc Toa. Toa Ognia doprowadził Teridaxa do komory odnowy Protodermis, gdzie Toa zagroził, że zniszczy Vahi, co oznaczałoby unicestwienie rzeczywistości. Teridax zawarł z Vakamą umowę. Pozwoli mu odejść z maską oraz zostawi Matoran i wyspę Mata Nui w spokoju na jeden rok, w zamian za co Toa Ognia nie zniszczy Vahi. Makuta teleportował Vakamę do Wielkiej Bariery, a Toa Ognia dotarł na Mata Nui. Tam, on i pozostali Toa Metru poświęcili swoje moce do przebudzenia Matoran, stając się Turaga. Turaga Mata Nui thumb|left|150 px|Vakama jako Turaga. Jako Turaga, Vakama sprawował pieczę nad Matoranami żyjącymi w nowo wybudowanej wiosce Ta-Koro i bronił ich przed dzikimi Rahi oraz Teridaxem. Zgodził się na utworzenie Gwardii Ta-Koro oraz wybrał Jallera i Kapurę na swoich pomocników. Vakama wygnał Takuę z Ta-Koro, gdyż ten nie przykładał się do pracy. Na krótko przed przybyciem Toa Mata, Vakama został porwany przez Ogniste Mahi. Stracił swoje Ogniste Berło, które znalazło się w tunelach Onu-Wahi. Niedługo potem Takua odzyskał jego berło i uwolnił Turagę, a później przyzwał Toa Mata umieściwszy stworzone niegdyś przez Toa Metru Kamienie Toa w Kini-Nui. Gdy Tahu przemierzał Spalony Las, gdy został uwięziony w pułapce na Rahi, zastawionej przez oddział Gwardii Ta-Koro. Toa Ognia z łatwością uwolnił się z więzienia. Vakama interweniował, zanim doszłoby do straszliwej w skutkach bitwy. Powitał Toa Ognia, a Gwardia zdała sobie sprawę, że Tahu był wojownikiem z przepowiedni. Po pomocy Toa w poszukiwaniu masek Kanohi, Vakama poprosił Takuę, by ten zebrał Kompanię Kronikarza, mającą ochronić szóstkę Toa przed uwięzieniem pod Kini-Nui podczas ich konfrontacji z Teridaxem. Później, Vakama rozmawiał z Takuą po długiej podróży Matoranina i uspokoił go, kiedy ten był świadkiem przebudzenia Bohroków. Następnie przyjął go z powrotem do Ta-Koro. thumb|150 px|Turaga opowiadają historię Metru Nui Toa Nuva. Kiedy Pahraki i Kohraki zaatakowały Ta-Koro, Vakama powiedział Toa Mata o Bohrokach, a ci później zastanawiali się, jak wiele sekretów Turaga jeszcze przed nimi skrywa. Po transformacji wojowników w Toa Nuva, Vakama był świadkiem ataku Bohrok-Kal, podczas którego Toa stracili swoje moce żywiołów. Został uwięziony razem z Toa Nuva w kanionie oddzielającym Ta-Wahi od Ko-Wahi, gdzie zaatakowało ich Rahi Nui. Dzięki mocy niewidzialności, Vakama przechytrzył bestię i umożliwił sobie oraz wojownikom ucieczkę. Vakama był obecny podczas finałowego meczu Kolhii w Ta-Koro i odkrycia Maski Światła. Po przetłumaczeniu inskrypcji zapisanych na Masce przez Nokamę, wysłał Jallera i Takuę na poszukiwania Siódmego Toa. Niedługo po wyruszeniu Matoran w podróż, Ta-Koro zostało zaatakowane przez trzy Rahkshi: Lerahka, Guurahka i Panrahka. Vakama starał się bronić wioski, dopóki nie wyręczył go Tahu. Niestety, ani on, ani przebywająca w tym samym czasie w wiosce Gali nie byli w stanie uchronić Ta-Koro przed zniszczeniem. Vakama i Matoranie ewakuowali się z wioski. Po pokonaniu Teridaxa przez Takanuvę i otwarcia przejścia do Metru Nui, Vakama zdecydował się na opowiedzenie Toa Nuva i Matoranom swoje dzieje z życia jako Toa. Potem powrócił do miasta i pomagał w jego odbudowie. Powrót na Metru Nui Niedługo potem, Vakama, pozostali Turaga, a także Toa Nuva zostali wezwani przez Dume na spotkanie. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Wielki Duch umiera. Toa Nuva natychmiast opuścili wyspę i wyruszyli na Voya Nui, gdzie mieli znaleźć Maskę Życia, będącą kluczem do ocalenia Mata Nui. Niedługo po zniknięciu Toa, Jaller spotkał się z Turaga, przypuszczając, że ci znowu coś przed nimi ukrywają. Turaga jednak nie chcieli wyjawić celu wyprawy Toa Nuva. W rezultacie, Jaller nakazał wszystkim Matoranom zaprzestanie odbudowy miasta, dopóki Dume albo któryś z pozostałych Turaga nie powie im, co się dzieje. Turaga chcieli zmusić Matoran do wznowienia pracy, lecz nie udało im się to. Ostatecznie Nokama potajemnie powiedziała Jallerowi o zbliżającej się śmierci Mata Nui i podróży Toa Nuva po Maskę Życia. Kiedy Toa Hagah przybyli na Metru Nui, wraz z Toa Mahri musieli przekonać Turaga do udzielenia im pozwolenia na wyprawę pod Koloseum, co było potrzebne w ich pogoni za Teridaxem. Po tym, jak Zakon Mata Nui zajął miasto, by przekształcić je w fortecę przygotowaną na ostateczną konfrontację Zakonu z Bractwem Makuta, Vakama i pozostali odmówili postępowania wedle planu. Z tego powodu zostali zamknięci w Koloseum. Później, kiedy Toa Nuva powrócili z Karda Nui, Vakama brał udział w uroczystości z okazji przebudzenia Mata Nui. Rządy Teridaxa Uroczystość została przerwana przez Teridaxa, który ogłosił swoją pełną władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran i obalenie Wielkiego Ducha. Wysłał Rahkshi do Metru Nui, by zmusić mieszkańców miasta do podporządkowania się jego woli. Vakama wraz z pozostałymi Turaga i Matoranami ukrył się w Archiwach, gdzie grupa znalazła Krahkę, która poprowadziła Toa Nuva przez podziemne tunele do wybrzeża. Jednakże, Turaga zostali później schwytani i uwięzieni w Koloseum, a Ahkmou zajął ich miejsce jako nowy "Turaga". Spherus Magna Po tym, jak Robot Wielkiego Ducha został zniszczony, a Teridax zabity w bitwie o Bara Magna, Vakama zamieszkał na odrodzonej planecie Spherus Magna. Filmy, w których wstępuje * Animacje Online Bohrok * Animacje Promocyjne Toa Metru * Animacja Promocyjne Vahki * Animacja Promocyjna Toa Hordika * Animacja Promocyjna Visoraków * Animacja Promocyjna zestawów minifigurkowych 2005 * BIONICLE: Maska Światła * BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui * BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku * Poszukiwanie Maski Światła * Mini CD Promujące Toa Metru Vakamę * Promocyjne CD Nestlé Toa Mata *''Promocyjne CD Toa Nuva'' Gry, w których występuje Online * Mata Nui Online Game * Mata Nui Online Game II: Ostatnia Kronika * Bitwa o Mata Nui * Mata Nui Explorer * Legenda Trwa * Zatrzymać Morbuzakha! * BIONICLE: Colgate * Wyzwanie Miotaczy Rhotuka * BIONICLE: Strefa Walki Planszowe * BIONICLE: Poszukiwanie Keetongu * BIONICLE: Wyzwanie Toa Metru * BIONICLE: Poszukiwanie Makuty Wideo * BIONICLE: Labirynt Cieni * BIONICLE: Poszukiwania Toa * BIONICLE: Legenda Mata Nui * BIONICLE: The Game Historie w internecie, w ktorych wystęuje * Ściana Historii (BIONICLE.com) * Raport Dwellera * Kroniki Mutrana * Mroczne Odbicie * Królestwo * Mieszkańcy Mroku * Wojna Przeznaczenia * Władanie Cieni Komiksy, w których występuje * Komiks 2: Głęboko w Ciemności * Komiks 4: Przebudzenie Bohroków * Komiks 5: Złapać Tahnoka * Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera * Komiks 12: Nieograniczona Moc * Komiks 15: Sekrety i Cienie * Komiks 16: Toa Metru! * Komiks 17: Niebezpieczne Dyski * Komiks 18: Nasiona Zła * Komiks 19: Wrogowie Metru Nui * Komiks 20: Walka w Powietrzu * Komiks 21: Sny Ciemności * Komiks 22: Potwory w Mroku * Komiks 22.5 * Komiks 23: Zemsta Visoraków * Komiks 24: Mroczna Gra * Komiks 25: Narodziny Rahaga * Komiks 26: Wisząc na Włosku * Komiks 27: Rozłamy * Promocyjny Komiks Bohrok * BIONICLE: Początek * Komiks Śniadaniowy 1 * Komiks Śniadaniowy 3 Książki, w których występuje Powieści * Przygody BIONICLE 1: Tajemnica Metru Nui * Przygody BIONICLE 2: Próba Ognia * Przygody BIONICLE 3: Poniżej Ciemności * Przygody BIONICLE 4: Legendy Metru Nui * Przygody BIONICLE 5: Podróż Strachu * Przygody BIONICLE 6: Labirynt Mroku * Przygody BIONICLE 7: Sieć Visoraków * Przygody BIONICLE 8: Wyzwanie Hordika * Przygody BIONICLE 9: W Sieci Mroku * Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu * Kroniki BIONICLE 1: Opowieść Toa * Kroniki BIONICLE 2: Strzeż się Bohroków * Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty * Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Opowieści Masek * BIONICLE: Maska Światła (Książka) * Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady * Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie * Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek Przewodniki * Oficjalny Przewodnik BIONICLE * BIONICLE: Metru Nui - Miasto Legend * BIONICLE: Encyklopedia * BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie Inne * BIONICLE: Kolekcjonerska Książka z Naklejkami Zestawy, w których występuje W latach 2001-2005 zostały zrealizowany trzy zestawy klocków LEGO służące do złożenia figurki przedstawiającej Vakamę. Pierwszym z nich i zarazem jednym z najwcześniejszych zestawów z serii Bionicle był 8540 Vakama, który przedstawiał go, jako Turagę. Kolejne dwa przedstawiały Vakamę, jako Toa: 8601 Toa Vakama i 8736 Toa Hordika Vakama. W 2005 r. został zrealizowany ównież zestaw, w ramach, którego Vakama został przedstawiony w formie minifigurki (patrz niżej). Minifigurka Minifigurka (znana również jako klocek 51637) przedstawiająca Vakamę pojawiła się w 2005 r. Ma jeden wariant wyglądu. Wchodzi w skład czterech zestawów. Przedstawia Vakamę w formie Toa Hordika. Opis Minifigurka jest jednoczęściowa i w całości jest koloru ciemnoczerwonego. Jej nieruchome nogi stoją na kwadratowej podstawce. Jej ręce są nieruchome. Poszczególne części pancerza i ciała są wymodelowane. Zestawy, w których występuje Ciekawostki *Christopher Gaze podkładał głos Turadze Vakamie w BIONICLE: Maska Światła, a Alessandro Juliani Toa Vakamie w BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui i BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku w oryginalnej wersji językowej. Natomiast w polskiej wersji językowej, Turadze Vakamie głosu użyczył Krzysztof Wakuliński, a Toa Vakamie - Karol Wróblewski. Kategoria:Bionicle (postacie) Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja) Kategoria:Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Turaga Kategoria:Bionicle (minifigurki) Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2005 r. Kategoria:Minifigurki męskie